star wars rebel:tierras salvajes
by shadoswort
Summary: la historia se centra en la vida que Ezra tendrá luego del salto al hiperespacio, encontrándose en un mundo nuevo y desconocido donde tendrá que aprender que la vida en lothal fue un juego de niños con lo que vivirá ahora. contiene contenido maduro
1. Chapter 1 Mundo desconocido

**La verdad me apetecía volver a escribir esta historia que tenía pensada desde hace tiempo, toma la vida de Ezra después del salto de los purrgil junto a la flota de trhawn.**

**Perdón si se encuentran faltas de ortografía y dramática pues estoy algo oxidado. La historia será un poco oscura y contendrá mucho contenido adulto pues quería retratar una historia donde no todo sea justicia y esperanza pues me inspire en la época pre-hispana de américa y la conquista como referencia para la historia, por lo que las escenas sangrientas y las relaciones adultas serán comunes. Esperando no ofender a nadie, sino para mostrar un mundo más oscuro y salvaje donde la fuerza y la astucia sea una necesidad para sobrevivir.**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen y corresponde a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Mundo desconocido**

-argggh-

Ezra abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se quejaba por el dolor en el suelo donde había aterrizado hace algún tiempo, después de dejar la flota ardiendo en algún lugar de este mundo que seguramente estaba en el espacio salvaje.

-Muy bien Ezra, escapaste de una muerte dolorosa para llegar a una agónica, bien por mí-pensaba en voz alta mientras miraba el bombardero imperial TIE que colgaba a varias decenas de metros sobre su cabeza.

-muy bien, podría ser peor-se consoló.

Recordó como había salido del destructor cuando este se fracturo por la fuerza del purrgil y este se llevó a trhawn hacia el espacio sin un destino aparente, para luego dejarlo solo en el puente destruido en medio de una lluvia de chispas y fuego.

Viendo que todo había acabado llego el momento de abandonar esa nave que empezaba a ser atraída por el planeta cercano donde salieron del hiperespacio.

_Flashback_

_-_esta lucha no ha terminado comandante bridger, solo está comenzando—dijo thrawn entre los tentáculos del purrgil.

\- aun cuando ya no tienes hombres ni al imperio ayudándote sigues con esa actitud almirante, ¿es que no puedes entender que eh ganado?—respondió Ezra.

-jajaja, pequeño jedi, solo has ganado una batalla, pero ya te declaras el ganador de esta guerra—ríe thrawn—no bridge, quien perdió solo eres tú, porque estando aquí no puedes hacer nada para que el emperador se apodere de todo, tu amado Lothal será borrado y los que amas serán torturado, quemados, despedazados—

-cállate, el imperio caerá y sin un almirante con su flota, la esperanza surgirá en la gente quienes se levantaran contra el imperio—responde Ezra con ira y determinación.

-jajaja, vamos bridge, ambos sabemos que solo soy una pieza desechable para el emperador, de seguro ya tiene dos almirantes más esperando para poner las manos en tus amigos—sigue riendo thrawn mientras el purrgil sale del hiperespacio y un planeta color esmeralda toma forma en el horizonte.

\- puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que se atrevan a ir por civiles como tu thrawn—respondió con firmeza Ezra.

-puede que tengas razón—dejo de reír thrawn—pero eso no librara a tus amigos, después de todos la gente como ellos no pueden dejar el frente—vuelve a sonreír—sin contar, bridge, que estas son mis tierras, y de los dos, yo soy el único que sabe que tan salvaje es este lado de la galaxia—una sonrisa insana aparece en el rostro de thrawn, junto a un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Ezra, viendo que algo malo podría pasar si seguía alargando esta charla deja el control de los purrgils quienes empiezan a retirarse de los restos de la flota.

Thrawn viendo esto, nota una oportunidad de escapar usando su blaster para dañar el tentáculo que lo sostenía, sobrecargándolo para que la explosión resultante lo libere aun si sale algo herido.

El destello cegó a Ezra el tiempo suficiente para que thrawn lograra escabullirse del puente tras empujar a Ezra y correr por los largos pasillos hacia los hangares.

-maldición—dijo Ezra al recuperar la vista e inmediatamente se puso de pie, solo para caer nuevamente debido al golpe que el purrgil herido propino al ya dañado destructor.

-genial, ¿esto podría ponerse peor?—se dijo a si mismo Ezra satirizando el momento solo para darse cuenta que la nave empezaba a inclinarse en dirección al planeta -…. Yo y mi gran boca—dijo Ezra al ver su nueva situación.

Retomando el equilibrio, Ezra sale del puente hacia los hangares inferiores buscando alguna nave que le permita huir.

Largos pasillos envueltos en llamas y chispas eran su panorama, mientras Ezra corría por la nave.

-enserio, ¿es que esta cosa no tiene un mapa o señales que sirvan para ubicarse?—reclamo mientras estaba en uno de los muchos cruces de la nave—no tengo tiempo para esto, hora de buscar mi propio camino—dijo mientras tomaba el casco y el cinturón de un trooper caído que estaba cerca de él y se preparaba para saltar por uno de los agujeros que recorrían casi la totalidad de la nave.

-5 minutos de oxígeno, no es mucho pero debería alcanzar—pensó Ezra mientras se arrojaba por el borde exterior del destructor con rumbo a las bahías de embarques.

Justo en el momento que había recorrido la mitad del camino vio salir un pequeño grupo de naves TIE escoltando un par de lanzaderas clase lambda desde el hangar inferior, inconscientemente, Ezra miro las naves sabiendo que los sobrevivientes estarían escapando, pero necesitaba asegurar si trhawn estaba en esas naves.

Concentrándose en la fuerza empezó a revisar las naves y como temía en la ultimo caza TIE viaja thrawn.

-no pienses que esto a acabo thrawn—dijo para sí mismo Ezra, mientras retomaba su carrera hacia la bahía, solo para ver una gran nube de fuego salir del hangar inferir—maldito hijo de hutt—grito al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo seguía siempre un paso atrás del almirante.

Viendo esto, no tuvo más opciones que emprender la carrera así la bahía de proa mientras los restos de la nave que rodeaban a Ezra empezaron a aceleran hacia el planeta y era cada vez más evidente que estaba por entrar en la órbita del planeta.

-tengo solo 4 minutos más de oxígeno, esto no se ve bien—pensó mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su loca carrera contra la nave en ruinas, antes que los estabilizadores gravitacionales dejaran de funcionar y la nave callera como peso muerto en el planeta.

-al menos parece que los imperiales no tiene intención de quedarse en este planeta—suspiro aliviado mientras veía que las naves se alejaban en dirección desconocida y saltaba una sección que se había derrumbado.

El tiempo pasaba y Ezra usaba todos los trucos que sabía para alcanzar el hangar, cuando lo peor llego a sus oídos, un sonido ensordecedor que, aunque duro unos instantes, parecía una eternidad para Ezra.

El destructor no podía soportar más la gravedad y se estaba partiendo por la mitad.

Esto no solo desesperó a Ezra, sino que también lo estaba haciendo perder las esperanzas de salir vivo de esta.

-vamos Ezra sabes que puedes, sabes que te esperan, sabes que lo prometiste, este no es tu momento de dejar este mundo—se decía el jedi mientras corría esquivando los escombros, hasta que vio algo que le dio la solución.

El cuerpo de un guardia real enredado entre los cables de los escombros volaba hacia el planeta como un cometa. Su lanza paralizante cayo en el camino de Ezra y quien no pensó dos veces tomar una arma tan útil con él.

Esa era la única posibilidad sobrevivir, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Ezra vio un bloque de estructura que tenía conectores saliendo de uno de los extremos y tomándolos, impulso el bloque con la fuerza en dirección de los hangares.

Un dolor casi agonizante le hizo recordar la herida que thrawn le dejo en el brazo, mordiéndose el dolor, se mantuvo firme mientras recorría gran parte de la estructura del ya convertido en desecho destructor imperial.

-vamos, tiene que haber alguna cosa que pueda volar por aquí—decía mientras buscaba entre los escombros de la nave que ya empezaba a ganar velocidad y la temperatura empezaba a subir—me conformo hasta con una capsula de escape—

Como si sus palabras fueran proféticas, un bombardero TIE se dejó ver a unos 30 metros del jedi, mientras giraba sin rumbo.

-perfecto—Ezra se impulsó con todas sus fuerza para impulsarse sobre el escombro donde se aferraba y llegar al bombardero, pues el calor se empezaba a ser insoportable—vamos solo 5 metros más—su traje empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de la temperatura cuando una de las mangas empezó a soltar humo.

-éxito—grito cuando logro entrar por la escotilla del bombardero y se apagaba la manga que había empezado a arder—esos dejara marca—se lamentaba mientras caminaba hacia la silla del piloto—ok veamos lo que puedes hacer –

Encendiendo los motores del bombardero Ezra estabilizo la nave entre la lluvia de escombros que lo rodeaban, mientras empezaba a intentar salir de esta mala situación. Lamentablemente la atracción planetaria sería demasiado grande para poder maniobrar con libertad entre los metales que caían como una lluvia de estrellas hacia la desconocida superficie.

-vamos pedazo de chatarra imperial, sé que puedes hacer más que eso—gritaba Ezra mientras un fragmento golpeaba el ala del bombardero—eso estuvo demasiado cerca—sonrió Ezra solo para ser golpeado por un fragmento más grande desde la cola.

\- escudos al 40 % -motores al 30%- daño critico en el impulsor- imposibilidad de salto hiperespacial- fisura en el casco- presente fuga de oxigeno- soporte vital se desactivara dentro de 10 minutos-se aconseja abandonar la nave—señalo una voz mecanizada resaltando la mala situación que Ezra vivía.

-ya cállate, no pienso abandonar la nave en medio de un descenso planetario de emergencia—grito molesto Ezra a la IA que transmitía el mensaje mientras apretaba los botones de la nave intentando estabilizarla de ese golpe.

-negativa del pasajero a abandonar esta nave se reconoce- comienza protocolo de emergencia- se le pide al piloto que abroche su cinturón de seguridad—dijo la nave mientras los monitores empezaron a mostrar diferentes símbolos.

-espera un momento, ¿me acabas de escuchar?—se sobresaltó Ezra mientras miraba como los comandos empezaban a cambiar y la nave se estabilizaba.

-afirmativo –esta unidad requiere que el piloto siga sus instrucciones para realizar el aterrizaje de emergencia—respondió la máquina—el tiempo vital disminuye-supervivencia del piloto comprometida en un 40%-desviando energía de las armas hacia los propulsores auxiliares- probabilidades de impacto por objetos cercanos al 50%-comunico la IA mientras Ezra se aseguraba en la silla.

La nave empezó a acelerar hacia el planeta mientras esquivaba los fragmentos del destructor caído, Ezra viendo semejante forma de volar se sorprende pues la maquina logro evitar los impactos más grandes y solo algunos fragmentos pequeños golpeaban el casco.

-¿cómo es posible que vueles así?—pregunto desconcertado Ezra mientras otro fragmento golpeaba una de las alas del bombardero sacando una columna de humo importante a la vista –eso no es parte de tu plan ¿cierto?—

-negativo-daño en el ala izquierda alcanza el 60%-daño del ala derecha al 25%-maniobrabilidad disminuida en un 45%-protocolo adoptado insuficiente para asegurar la vida del piloto-se informa al piloto que el cálculo de sobrevivencia disminuyo al 25%- permiso para realizar maniobra riesgosa—informo la maquina mientras estabilizaba la nave.

-mientras vivamos, puedes hacerlo—dijo decidido Ezra mientras se aferraba a la silla, la falta de oxígeno se empezaba a notar, pues, empezó a sentir mareos y le costaba respirar.

-condición de salud del piloto se deteriora-se prioriza la entrada a la atmosfera- peligro de colisión inminente – traspasando toda la energía a los motores- sobrecalentamiento de los motores impedirá aterrizaje- prioriza zona que disminuya el impacto- destino decidido- comenzando operación—informo la IA antes de acelerar nuevamente hacia el planeta .

Entrando en la atmosfera, la nave estaba al rojo vivo y Ezra apenas si se mantenía consiente cuando sintió un giro repentino de la nave que apuntaba hacia una frondosa selva , cosa que agito el pobre cerebro del jedi quien vio con horror como un gran fragmento se acercaba peligrosamente por la parte superior.

-colisión inminente-potencia insuficiente para evitar el golpe- daño aproximado de impacto superior al 90%-no se encuentra respuesta para la situación presente—dijo la nave.

-sigue adelante, yo hare mi parte también—dijo Ezra mientras levantaba el brazo que no tenía herido y se concentraba en los escombros, con toda la concentración que pudo reunir empujo los escombros usando la fuerza, desviándolos lo suficiente para poder salir de la zona de impacto

-impacto evitado-onda expansiva imposible de evitar-se recomienda ponerse el casco para recibir el impacto—aviso la nave.

Pero no hubo respuesta de Ezra quien se había desmayado por el sobreesfuerzo que había realizado, viendo que el piloto no respondía y la onda los impactaría pronto, la IA cambio toda la potencia de los motores hacia los escudos inferiores mientras giraba la nave para recibir el impacto por la parte baja.

-signos vitales disminuyendo-impacto inminente-imposible acción alguna—la maquina dijo justo en el momento que la onda impacto con los escudos del bombardero.

La nave voló por el cielo varios kilómetros desde el punto de impacto del destructor, llegó a estrellarse en medio de la jungla sobre los arboles gigantes y Ezra saliendo eyectado por la fuerza del impacto, cayendo varios metros desde la nave al suelo.

Fin flashback

Ezra con mucho esfuerzo logra levantarse mientras examina su alrededor. Al darse cuenta de la zona en la que se encuentra empieza a revisar su equipo para saber con lo que cuenta en este mundo salvaje.

-bien tengo un blaster imperial, una granada flash, un paralizador de la guardia real y raciones de comida para tres días—pensó Ezra, mientras soltaba un suspiro—pero no tengo ningún implemento médico, ni un pequeño estimulante o adrenalina para poder moverme mejor—

Resignado, utilizo una porción de la poca agua que tenía para limpiarse las heridas y buscaba una ubicación en la que pudiera refugiarse u meditar, decidiendo luego de un tiempo la base del árbol gigante que sostenía el bombardero suspendido entre sus ramas.

**Bueno espero que el ritmo un poco lento no sea una molestia porque espero subir al menos 1 capitulo por semana hasta que empiece a formarse más situaciones para el futuro. La historia tomara lo años que pasan entre la batalla de lothal y la batalla de Endor. Esperando que sea de su agrado, disfruten.**

**PD: estoy también trabajando en una historia paralela que pondrá la vida que tuvieron los miembros del fantasma entre esos mismo años, principalmente la de Ashoka y Sabine entre otras cosas como la purga mandaloriana o la nueva academia de pilotos de Hera. Serán historias más cortas, de no más de 3 capítulos cada arco. Y espero subirla más o menos después del capítulo 5 de la historia principal.**

**En cuanto a los emparejamientos serán solo tres Sabine, Ashoka y un OC que se presentara más adelante y que participara en la primera parte de la historia principal, mientras que Ashoka y Sabine saldrán en la historia paralela durante los primeros 6 años para luego sumarse a las aventuras de lado desconocido de la galaxia.**


	2. Chapter 2 un compañero inesperado

**Los derechos no me pertenecen y corresponde a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Un compañero inesperado**

**3 días después.**

Ezra abrió los ojos luego de una noche de mal sueño.

Había estado los últimos 3 días meditando y usando la fuerza para poder regenerarse más rápido sus lesiones que, aunque se lograron recuperar en mayor medida, aun dolían bastante y no era fácil moverse con libertad.

-necesito empezar a moverme—pensó mientras mordía la última ración de alimento que le quedaba—no tengo comida y el agua me alcanzara máximo para un día más—

Luego de comer comprobó su condición física, revisando que todas las heridas se hubieran cerrado y pudiera moverse con más facilidad. Empezó a revisar nuevamente el poco equipo que había logrado conseguir mientras escapaba, lamentándose en silencio que su sable hubiera quedado en lothal el día que se entregó a Trhawn.

-bueno, al menos no estoy completamente desarmado y en caso de emergencia me queda la fuerza—dijo en voz alta para darse confianza, para momentos después centrarse en el bombardero que colgaba de las ramas.

Esperando poder encontrar algo útil que pudiera utilizar, emprendió la escalada hacia los restos de la nave. Su camino no fue simple, pues el árbol presentaba una capa de vegetación que dificultaba el agarre al tronco de este en ciertas partes del trayecto y en consecuencia tendría que rodearlo aumentando, tanto el tramo como el tiempo ocupado.

Alrededor de 1 hora se demoró Ezra para poder llegar al bombardero, que cuando lo consiguió estaba jadeando y cubierto de transpiración.

-eso fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba—dijo Ezra mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento—solo fueron 40 metros de subida pero pareció 1 pársec—

-el planeta presenta un extraño fenómeno gravitacional –respondió la nave, asustando a Ezra quien no se esperaba que la IA se mantuviera activa después de todo lo que paso la nave—la gravedad está dividida en dos partes siendo estas el centro del planeta y la capa atmosférica—

-lo siento, no soy navegante de mucha experiencia como para entenderte, eh… - dudo un poco Ezra antes de preguntar-¿me lo puedes explicar más simple?—

-ignorancia del sujeto reconocida-se dará explicación simplificada-el planeta presenta dos grandes campos magnético-el primero ubicado en el centro del planeta que genera una gravedad normal y equivalente a la mayor parte de los mundos del espacio imperial-el segundo es el que se encuentra en el círculo atmosférico del planeta el cual atrae los objetos del espacio y los atrapa dentro de la superficie del planeta—informo la maquina.

Ezra solo se palmeo la cara mientras intentaba entender lo que la IA intentaba decir.

—esto es peor que el curso teórico de vuelo con Hera—decía mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-nivel de conocimiento básico de navegación espacial inexistente en el piloto-cambiando definición del usuario de piloto a carga-buscando palabras que presente una explicación satisfactoria-el planeta tiene más gravedad mientras más cerca de la atmosfera viajes—respondió la maquina con un tono sarcástico y claramente despectivo, que no pasó desapercibido para Ezra—en la zona que actualmente ocupamos la gravedad equivale a 2.5 veces la gravedad que se encuentra en tierra firme—

-OK—grito Ezra enojado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo—sé que no preste mucha atención a los sermones de Hera, pero esto es mucho para mí—dijo tirándose al suelo para procesar lo dicho por el bombardero TIE.

-protocolo de seguridad activado-escaneando carga-se presentan varias contusiones y fragmentación ósea-se recomienda atención médica inmediata-medios insuficientes para tratamiento optimo-entregando vial de estimulantes regenerativos orgánicos—dijo la voz mientras uno de los compartimientos cerca de la entrada a la cabina se abría revelando una pistola-jeringa que tenía un frasco verde fluorescente dentro de la misma—debido a la imposibilidad física propia no se puede aplicar tratamiento-se le pide a la carga que aplique tratamiento el mismo-¿necesita también una explicación de cómo aplicar el tratamiento—

Ezra no sabía cómo responder al claro insulto de la nave hacia él, quien resignado, se levantó del suelo donde estaba tirado, tomando la pistola y aplicándolo en su brazo.

-dime algo, ¿acaso tienes nombre o algún código de identificación?—preguntó Ezra mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo, dejando que los estimulantes realizaran su trabajo—y si se pudiera deja de llamarme carga, es denigrante—reclamó—me llamo Ezra-

-información exigida esta fuera de los parámetros del usuario-cambiando nombre del usuario de carga a Ezra-informo la máquina—se necesita autorización de nivel 2 o superior para obtener la información pedida-

-ya veo, ¿y quién tiene ese nivel de autorización?—pregunto curioso Ezra, pues la verdad el nivel de inteligencia de la nave no era inferior a un dron como chopper.

-respondiendo al usuario Ezra-usuarios de nivel 2-brigada de inquisidores debajo del mandato de Lord Vader-usuario con autorización de nivel 1-Lord Vader y gran almirante Mitt`raw`nuruodo-usuario con autorización nivel 0-Lord Sidious—respondió la IA.

-valla, pues sí que es un circulo selecto los que pueden saber de ti—dijo dudativo Ezra—en especial porque solo eres un bombardero TIE—

-el bombardero solo es una cámara de contención-no tengo un cuerpo fijo o una definición de serie—respondió la IA.

-eso es algo extraño, pero como thrawn no te priorizó, supongo que tienes que ser un material desechable para el—teorizo ezra mientras se levantaba para revizar los compartimientos posteriores de la nave en busca de alimentos y agua—por lo que dudo venga algún miembro del imperio a recuperarte, lo que sería una lástima pues pareces tener muchas habilidades útiles—sonrió de forma tramposa mientras tomaba una mochila para sacar los víveres que encontró—solo raciones de emergencia para 5 días y agua para unos 3 días, tendré que moverme rápido si quiero salir de aquí—dijo mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su cara.

-…argumentos del usuario Ezra siendo analizados-teoría dada tiene mas de un 90% de sustentabilidad-…..—la máquina de repente guarda silencio, mientas veía a Ezra terminar de empacar—usuario Ezra- ….-tengo una propuesta que hacerte—dijo finalmente la máquina para detener a Ezra que había terminado de empacar y caminaba hacia la salida de la nave.

-¿Qué propuesta?—pregunto interesado Ezra mientras sonreía, ya que quería saber más sobre esta IA tan peculiar.

-se le dará el rango de nivel 2 permitiendo acceder a la información básica requerida por el usuario Ezra—menciono la nave—a cambio quiero que trasfieras mi centro de memoria a un cuerpo móvil—

-valla, valla, que interesante propuesta—menciono Ezra con un tono sarcástico—pero me parece que un usuario de nivel 2 no será suficientes para ayudarte—sentencio Ezra mientras giraba y llegaba al umbral de nave.

-espera-…-que quieres para aceptar mi propuesta—dijo la maquina con un tono de derrota, otra anormalidad de la que Ezra se sorprendió—mientras pueda realizar la acción requerida, se cumplirá cualquier mandato—

-muy bien, quiero dos cosas—determino Ezra—quiero tener una autorización de nivel 0 y que me ayudes a encontrar la forma de salir de este mundo—esta decisión sería la más productiva para Ezra pues al parecer esta IA tenía bastante información útil que le sería de gran ayuda para poder sobrevivir y escapar de este mundo

-…-acepto la propuesta, con la condición de que se me mantenga realizando la misión a la cual fui asignado sin obstrucciones en las acciones que tome durante el viaje—anuncio la nave mientras en la parte central de los controles se abría una compuerta liberando los que parecía una tarjeta de datos color negro y dorado que se conectaba con varios cables a la nave—un droide de exploración del tipo bd, modificado para mi uso se encuentra en la zona de carga-conecta la tarjeta en la cavidad lateral de la unidad para transferirme al droide en cuestión—

-muy bien, es un trato y debo admitir que me sorprende lo fluido que te comunicas ahora—dijo Ezra mientras sacaba un droide bastante pequeño que fácilmente se podría llevar en los bolsos imperiales y conecto la tarjeta en una pequeña ranura lateral antes de encender el pequeño robot -¿acaso lo de antes era solo una fachada?—

-para responder esa pregunta tengo que decir que si, por órdenes directa de mi creador se me ordeno toda interacción norma con usuarios imperiales—respondió el pequeño droide—decía que para realizar mi misión, la comunicación fluida sería un estorbo, así que tome una actitud monótona que me recomendó para tratar con los miembros del imperio—con un salto se acomodó en la espalda de Ezra sujetando la mochila con recursos que encontró en el bombardero.

-¿tu creador?, ¿entonces el imperio no te creo?—pregunto Ezra, mientras salía de la nave destruida y se preparada para bajar el árbol—además, gracias por dejar de hablar tan plano, es mucho más fácil así-

-no, mi creación fue dada por el doctor Heinz R. —dijo el androide mientras escaneaba un retoño de hongo que nacía desde la rama del árbol—me construyo con el fin de experimentar y descubrir la forma de usar la energía desconocida llamada fuerza y como su relación con la vida—salto de nuevo hacia la espalda de Ezra—además de ser un compañero para tratar la soledad—

-¿entender la fuerza?, ¿tratar la soledad?—levanto la ceja Ezra mientras daba una mirada al androide de su espalda—es una misión baste peculiar, ya que los androides no pueden conectarse con la fuerza por, técnicamente, no estar vivos y además dudo que sea tan fácil encontrar un usuario de la fuerza dispuesto a ayudarte en eso—concluyó Ezra mientras comenzaba el descenso—y ¿a qué te refieres con tratar la soledad?—la mención de esto le despertó mucha curiosidad.

-principalmente se me da una programación adaptable que me permita ser polivalente en las necesidad del usuario—respondió el pequeño androide—claro que para eso necesito un cuerpo que pueda realizar la acción que se me pida—

-eso suena muy extraño—Ezra no pudo evitar pensar mientras evitaba la mirada del androide y una gota corría por su frente—entonces, ¿puedes aprender todo tipo de acciones?, ¿qué has aprendido hasta ahora?, ¿Qué te enseño el imperio?—

-pues sí, puedo aprender todo tipo de conocimiento, aun si el cuerpo físico el cual tenga lo limita—respondió orgulloso la IA—además de poder adaptar otros aspectos que no se limitan al cuerpo que posea. En cuanto a lo aprendido hasta ahora, mis conocimientos más grandes que el imperio me enseño caen en la navegación, idiomas, y conocimiento médico—

-esa es una lista muy útil, en especial si eres un combatiente—dijo Ezra mientras terminaba de bajar el árbol y saltaba hacia tierra firme—así que técnicamente eres una interfaz de piloto automático, un androide de protocolo y un androide médico—dijo sorprendido Ezra.

Resulta que la nave que tomo como medio de escape, se escondía un gran secreto imperial y que despertó las alertas de Ezra.

En su mente aparecieron imágenes de naves no tripuladas diseñadas para bombardear y cazar rebeldes, casi como si fuera una visión de la fuerza, su mente lo traslado a un mundo lleno de humo, gritos y llantos. Un mundo envuelto en miedo, sin poder defenderse, asesinos fríos, pilotos sin piedad, sin errores y sin nada que perder. Por primera vez Ezra entendió la importancia del proyecto que había encontrado por casualidad,….no, no hay casualidades, solo la voluntad de la fuerza.

Ahora quedaba la gran pregunta dentro de sí, ¿debería destruir a la IA que habitaba ese pequeño androide?, o, ¿conservarlo para entregarlo a la rebelión? Pues de la misma forma que podría ser un sable para el emperador, también podría ser una daga que atraviese el corazón del imperio.

-y como puedes aprender esas habilidades—pregunto inquisitivamente Ezra, tratando de obtener toda la información necesaria para tomar su decisión—después de todo se necesita mucho entrenamiento y practica para lograr esas hazañas—

-mi programa no solo me permite replicar movimientos—respondió rápidamente el droide—puedo analizar tanto la memoria muscular y de reacción, siempre y cuando cuente con una información detallada de la actitud de la persona a quien tenga que replicar-

La respuesta dejo perplejo a Ezra pues tomaba cosas que generalmente no se analizan en los enemigos o maestros que uno posea, la imitación es lo más lejos que llego aprendiendo de Kanan o Maul, nunca pensó en ir mas allá e intentar ver la reacción del cuerpo a sus movimientos, de intentar leer las acciones de su oponente más allá del siguiente ataque que realizara. Esto abrió los ojos de Ezra a un nuevo estado de profundidad sobre el entrenamiento que llevaba y lo superficial que había sido con todo lo realizado hasta hoy.

Tal vez si se hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes, no habría perdido contra el inquisidor la primera vez que se encontraron, no hubieran salido heridos contra los trooper, Kanan no habría quedado ciego,…..,quizás Kanan no hubiera muerto.

Un pesar invadió a Ezra mientras empezaba a caminar en busca de una salida a la jungla donde aterrizó, mientras la tristeza y la impotencia de que un androide, que acaba de conocer, le enseñara que haber pensado más las cosas, de tomarlas desde otro punto de vista, en vez de verlo como solo una guía, todo podría ser diferente.

-viendo tu expresión, creo que dije algo que te trajo malos recuerdos—lo interrumpió el IA—si te sirve de consuelo, los humanos tienden a evitar mi forma de aprender, es natural, después de todo intentan ser personas únicas. No puedes culparte por no ser una copia de tu mentor, ya que él es él y tú eres tú—concluyo sabiamente mientras saltaba de la espalda del joven jedi y se colocaba frente a el—las acciones del pasado son las mayores enseñanzas que tienes para el futuro, dudo que tu mentor quisiera verte decaer por cosas que no puedes cambiar. Por eso, por él , tienes que seguir adelante y comprender el camino que te dejo tu maestro, joven jedi—

Esas palabras cayeron muy profundas en su corazón. Era la verdad cana se sacrificó para dejarle una lección, ahora le tocaba a él seguir adelante con su legado y eso es lo que haría el volvería y seguiría peleando hasta que el imperio cayera y la libertad volviera a la galaxia.

-gracias—dijo sinceramente—no sabes cuánto me has ayudado en este minuto—

-no tienes que agradecer—dijo alegremente la IA mientras volvía a su posición en la espalda de Ezra—es lo que hacen los compañeros…. Y otra cosa llámame Seres—

-muy bien Seres—dijo Ezra mientras se acomodaba la bolsa—espero que nos llevemos bien compañero—

**Hasta aquí dejare el capítulo, lamento que sea un poco lento el ritmo pero es necesario para que la historia tenga sentido más adelante.**

**En cuanto al androide que Seres posee actualmente está basado en bd-1 de fallen orden, pues me gustó mucho este modelo de droide que no representa en si un segundo combatiente sino más bien un ayudante que no es tan vulnerable como un droide común.**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el 3 capitulo y espero publicarlo dentro de los próximos días para que la historia no pierda el ritmo y se empiece a desarrollar.**

**En fin espero que disfruten y me acompañen en este viaje.**

**PD: el nombre seres es un acrónimo de**

_**S**_**istema de**

_**E**_**xploración y **

_**R**_**astreo para**

_**E**_**spacio**

_**S**_**alvaje.**


	3. Chapter 3 un viaje peligroso

**Los derechos no me pertenecen y corresponde a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Un viaje peligroso.**

Siguiendo su camino Ezra empezó a trazar una ruta en su mente buscando algún indicio de vida silvestre, ya sea animales o insectos pues esto podrían llevarlo a alguna fuente de comida y agua, sino, en el peor de los casos se podrían convertir en su cena.

Siguió lo que parecía un sendero entre el bosque que lo rodeaba, con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar donde ubicarse. El camino fue tortuoso porque la temperatura empezaba a subir y habían caminado por más de 1 hora sin rumbo.

-¿tienes algún plan?—pregunto Seres mientras observaba los alrededores por alguna señal de vida—la verdad este lugar parece un desierto—

-pues, por ahora, encontrar un claro que nos permita ubicarnos y saber dónde nos encontramos y tal vez un refugio para pasar la noche—respondió Ezra mientras saltaba otra de las grandes raíces—aunque no tengo muchas más reservas que para una semana—

-¿es eso en todo lo que has pensado?—preguntó sarcásticamente el androide—pues entonces comenzaré a cavar dos tumbas para nosotros—finalizo claramente molesto.

-oye, es un plan en evolución—respondió entre molesto y avergonzado Ezra—una vez que nos ubiquemos ten por seguro que se me ocurrirá algo—dijo tajantemente mientras veía un pequeño rastro de humedad en la tierra.

-que bien, creía que los jedi eran personas sabias y calculadoras—respondió ofensivamente Seres mientras se bajaba de la espalda para escanear el suelo que estaba húmedo.

-por Hera, acaso todos los androides con los que tengo que trabajar tienen que tener tan mal carácter—grito al cielo Ezra mientras se desahogaba—no soy un jedi, OK, me entreno uno, pero murió protegiéndome y nunca tuve alguna prueba o enseñanza formal para serlo. A lo más puedo aspirar a ser un padawan—la tristeza se reflejó en los ojos de Ezra.

-lamento eso,…., es que en la base de datos del imperio se te define como un jedi, no creo que haga distinción en el rango que poseas—respondió el androide de la forma más respetuosa que pudo—en cuanto al escáner, la humedad de la tierra es producida por sangre, pero no puedo distinguir a que especie corresponda—dijo mientras volvió a subir.

-eso es una buena noticia—sonrió Ezra mientras seguía las huellas de sangre en el suelo—pero tenemos que ser cautelosos, un animal herido es más precavido—

\- por el tamaño de la mancha y el tiempo transcurrido para que sea la sangre adsorbida por la tierra, tiene que haber perdido mucha, supongo que tiene que estar en las ultimas, si no, ya ha de haber muerto—dijo Seres—creo que debemos apurarnos y escondernos, si algo hirió a esta criatura también puede que nos ataque a nosotros—aconsejó, solo para ser ignorado.

Ezra apuro el paso siguiendo el rastro en el suelo tratando de no bajar la guardia, a sus alrededores un silencio inundaba la jungla y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Siguiendo sus instintos decidió no seguir por el suelo y empezó a escalar un árbol cercano para tener un mejor campo de visión, así como una opción para poder escapar si fuera necesario. Usando la fuerza para poder saltar de rama en rama observaba como las manchas que seguía se empezaban a convertir en charcos de sangre cálida.

Viendo que su objetivo estaba cerca empezó a concentrarse para usar la fuerza y así poder sentir si algún ser vivo estaba cerca, pero para su sorpresa sintió como si un velo rodeara sus sentidos, era una sensación realmente incomoda, era como si nada fuera claro en la fuerza y eso lo preocupó.

El silencio pronto se rompió por un sonoro rugido que traspaso la espesa jungla junto al fuerte sonido de árboles cayendo.

-parece que tenemos un pez grande—dijo el androide desde la espalda de Ezra—y no parece muy contento—dijo mientras intentaba entrar en la bolsa de suministro.

-esto no se ve bien—frunció el ceño Ezra—apenas puedo sentir vida y aun así puede crear tanto caos—

Las dudas empezaron a brotar en el interior de Ezra mientras se detenía e intentaba vislumbrar lo que había producido semejante sonido. Lentamente retomo su camino, tomando el blaster de su cinturón y preparándose para cualquier ataque, se sentía dudoso, el miedo empezó a brotar como flores en primavera dentro de su pecho. La fuerza parecía nublada y eso solo acrecentaba sus inseguridades, nunca antes se sintió tan indefenso, incluso en Lothal podía usarla de manera natural y ahora que su sentir de la fuerza estaba ciego, se sentía como si fuera un chico en medio de la más oscura noche, en un lugar desconocido, indefenso, solo.

-¿es así como se sentía Sabine en el campo de batalla?—pensó Ezra-¿tan vulnerable soy sin la fuerza a mi lado?—

Sus cuestionamientos pronto llegaron a su fin cuando el sonido del agua empezó a llegar a sus oídos, rápidamente Ezra corrió hacia aquel sonido encontrándose de frente con un gran rio que cruzaba toda la jungla y se dio cuenta que la velocidad del rio no era normal, pues era extremadamente ruidosa. Colocándose en una rama que se encontraba sobre el rio, vio a lo lejos un claro coronado con un gran risco libre de la abundante vegetación que lo había acompañado desde que despertó del accidente hace 3 días y una imponente cascada que ensordecía todo el horizonte.

Ezra sonrió al ver que pudo encontrar lo que tenía en mente para empezar su plan y que no estaba muy lejos, buscando rápidamente una forma de llegar al borde del barranco por la ruta más corta que pudiera tomar. Viendo que el camino por los arboles no sería nada fácil o rápido empezó a ver si encontraba otra ruta por la tierra, solo para fijarse en algunas ramas que flotaban por el rio.

-usar ramas más amplias tal vez nos sirva para navegar por el rio—dijo desde la bolsa Seres—aunque aún pienso que evitar la zona donde están esos animales sería mejor—

-lo más probable es que tengas razón en cuanto a los animales—respondió Ezra mientras intentaba encontrar una rama que pudiera utilizar—pero también podremos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos y cuál sería el mejor plan para salir de aquí—

Encontrando prontamente un tronco medio enterrado y que era lo suficientemente grande como para poder pararse sobre el de forma segura, empezó a llevar a cabo su plan a pesar de la recomendación de Seres. Con un poco de esfuerzo y usando la fuerza pudo arrancar de la tierra el viejo tronco para guiarlo hacia las torrentosas aguas del rio.

Montándose en su transporte Ezra empezó su travesía por el rio intentando distinguir algún animal que pudiera encontrar o ver en las cercanías, pero sin suerte aparente. Pronto llego cerca de su destino y se preparó a saltar cuando una roca tan grande como el fantasma impacto un poco más delante en medio del rio y que lo distrajo del terreno donde esperaba saltar a tierra firme. Saltando prontamente a esa roca, vio como el pequeño tronco se estrellaba a gran velocidad contra la roca solo para estallar en mil pedazos.

-eso estuvo muy cerca—dijo Ezra mientras un sudor frio recorría su espalda—un poco más tarde y lo único que nos esperaba era caer por la cascada—

-más que preocuparte de eso, deberías mirar hacia allá—dijo Seres mientras la mitad de su cámara apareció desde la bolsa—ahí está el responsable del rugido de la mañana—

Ezra miro la dirección que señalaba solo para ver una gran criatura a unos 100 metros que descansaba en las rocas del borde del barranco, tenía grandes cuernos en la parte frontal, tan afilados que fácilmente podrían empalar el blindaje de un AT-ST como si se tratara de una hoja de papel, su piel estaba recubierta de escamas color gris con un evidente tono verdoso que le daba cierto camuflaje, si no se toma en cuenta que era tan grande como una nave de carga y de seguro pesaba más, además parecía que su cola estaba claramente echa para despedazar a quien lo molestara, ya que las escamas sobresalían de tal forma que eran más parecida a hojas afiladas y letales.

Pronto su atención cambio a las fauces de la criatura que se abrían con dificultad y dejaban ver que su respiración era anormal. Pronto una gran descarga de sangre salió de su boca dejando una mancha que fácilmente podría pintar medio fantasma.

Ezra rápidamente intento examinar donde se encontraba la herida que logro llevar a un coloso de ese tamaño a tan lamentable estado, pero no pudo ver nada que fuera notable, solo marcas de batallas y arañazos en todo la armadura que lo protegía.

Pero las cosas cambiaron tan rápido que Ezra no pudo estar listo, pues la criatura cambio rápidamente su dirección, dando la espalda al barranco y mostrando una gran hostilidad hacia la jungla, soltando un fuerte rugido que aturdió a Ezra y casi logra que caiga al rio.

Este extraño comportamiento alerto tanto a Ezra como a Seres que se mostraba por sobre el hombro de Ezra. Dándose prisa a esconderse Ezra abandono la roca en el medio del rio para aferrarse a una rama cercana y buscaba una posición que le permitiera ver lo que sea que ataco anteriormente al gigante, agarrando fuertemente el blaster Ezra empezó a acercarse e intentar sentir si algún otro ser se escondía en las cercanías, solo para ser completamente sorprendió. La fuerza parecía incluso más perturbada que antes, apenas sentía algo y, si no fuera porque lo veía a unos 30 metros, no sabría si el gigante está vivo o muerto, esto solo puso más nervioso a Ezra quien inconscientemente empezó a apuntar hacia el bosque.

Un mal presentimiento se hiso presente tan pronto como miro el bosque, había algo oscuro y peligroso que confundía a la fuerza, que pudo derribar un coloso y que seguramente podría matarlo rápidamente si se descuidaba. Agarro la granada y la preparo si es que tenía que escapar rápidamente. Pronto un movimiento llamo su atención desde el bosque.

Un gran número de ramas empezaron a moverse desde los árboles para empezar a rodear al gigante, fijando su atención Ezra se dio cuenta que las criaturas que rodeaban al gigante eran reptiles. Median como 2 metros de largo y sus cuerpos no se levantaban más de 50 cm del suelo, con piernas cortas y garras que perforaban la roca por donde caminaban con una facilidad sorprendente, su color verde con café oscuro le daban un aspecto rígido y natural tan efectivo que aun si los tocaras pensarías que se trataban de ramas. Pronto se levantaron en sus patas traseras y abrieron unas aletas que se extendían desde su cabeza hasta su cola, de tonalidad azul verdoso se podían ver venas negras recorrerlas.

Ezra sintió un miedo creciente al ver tal espectáculo.

El coloso volvió a rugir con furia en sus ojos, pero sus piernas temblaban sin control alguno, apenas se podía mantener en pie y aun así no se iría sin pelear. Agito su cola rápidamente para poder golpear el suelo y tratar de asustar esos lagartos, sin éxito aparente. Viendo su intento por alejarlo fue infructuoso, se puso prontamente de lado de forma que la cola pudiera golpear a la mayor cantidad de ellos.

Los reptiles no parecían preocupados, manteniendo su posición a escasos metros del coloso empezaron a emitir siseos que, según pensaba Ezra, estaban tratando de asustar al gigante y así exponer la debilidad que en un principio permitió que llegara a tan deplorable condición.

Sin mucho que esperar ocurrió la última batalla del gigante.

Se lanzó en una arremetida sin control, segado por la ira y el dolor, contra esos lagartos que pronto se dispersaron en direcciones variadas con el fin de seguir rodeando al coloso. Dos no lograron quitarse a tiempo y fueron empalados por los cuernos. Sus chillidos de dolor casi logran que Ezra volteara la cabeza para no ver este cruel espectáculo. Pronto los chillidos terminaron junta a la vida de los malogrados lagartos que fueron arrojados como sacos sangrantes hacia la dirección de Ezra, cayendo cruelmente en el piso de roca y dispersando sus entrañas y sangre por todo el lugar. Las náuseas se presentó tan pronto Ezra vio semejante espectáculo a pocos metros de él, esto definitivamente superaba completamente el nivel de violencia que vivió junto a los rebeldes.

La sangre que corría por los cuernos del gigante llego prontamente a su cara, dándole un aspecto terrorífico y brutal mientras rugía celebrando la muerte de sus enemigos pero la respuesta del grupo atacante no se dejó esperar, sisearon fuertemente mientras algunos bajaron sus cuerpos y movieron sus colas a gran velocidad en dirección al coloso. Desde las puntas de sus colas unas espinas surgieron como proyectiles extremadamente letales e impactaron de lleno la gruesa capa de escamas del gigante, que rechazaron exitosamente la mayor parte de las espinas. Pero para sorpresa de nuestros protagonistas, dos espinas se clavaron entre las uniones de las escamas y liberaron un líquido color negro seguido de un rugido de dolor tan profundo que sacudió el corazón de Ezra.

-parece ser alguna neurotóxica—supuso en voz alta Seres—y parece que tiende a afectar los nervios del dolor, eso es muy cruel y efectivo, pues cada paso que dé será seguido por un dolor insoportable—

-supongo que el grupo sabe muy bien como cazar a los grandotes—respondió Ezra mientras seguía viendo la pelea—y si no me equivoco los lagartos son expertos en emboscadas—

-eso solo logra reafirmar mi opinión de que debemos salir de aquí ahora—se quejó Seres—porque dudo que con sus números, puedas esquivar todas sus espinas si te las lanzan—

Ezra escuchando el concejo de Seres mientras veía como el gigante se agitaba sin control por el dolor y el agotamiento. Esta batalla estaba decidida y aunque más de la mitad de los lagartos habían caído por el gigante la victoria era para ellos al final.

Ezra volteo rápidamente para alejarse de ese lugar pero nunca espero que mientras se giraba un silbido sonara justo a su espalda. Un sonido de metal perforado y un grito agónico rompieron la calma que llego con la muerte del coloso.

Una espina había impactado la espalda de Ezra justo debajo del brazo izquierdo y a través de una de las piernas de Seres, la cual amortiguo el impacto y permitió que solo una pequeña fracción se incrustara en el cuerpo de Ezra, pero eso no evito que empezara a hacer efecto. Sacando prontamente la espina, el jedi fijo su atención en el lugar donde había salido el proyectil, solo para que el pánico lo envolviera al ver un lagarto mucho más grande salir de un árbol a no más de 20 metros a sus espalda. A diferencia de los que atacaron al animal con cuernos este era de color verde claro y su membrana era de una tonalidad rojiza. Debería medir unos 5 metros de cabeza a cola y claramente era más astuto que los menores anteriormente visto.

Un dolor infernal despertó a Ezra de su aturdimiento, quien pronto comenzó a disparar contra el lagarto. No fue como esperaba, cada movimiento, cada vez que apuntaba, un dolor atravesaba su columna como si estuvieran clavándole agujas en todos los nervios y sus reacciones empezaron a volverse lentas. El lagarto fácilmente esquivo los disparos y empezó a acercarse usando los arboles de cobertura.

Pero sus problemas no habían más que empezado.

Los disparos alertaron al grupo que se preparaba para el festín que habían cazado, quienes rápidamente buscaron el origen del ruido y se prepararon para cercar a Ezra. Sus siseos no se hicieron esperar cuando empezaron a abrir sus membranas y empujaron a Ezra al rio.

La suerte no podría ser peor para Ezra, tenía a más de una docena de lagartos cortándole el paso hacia la jungla por su espalda y ese lagarto gigante de frente se acercaba rápidamente. Intento usar la fuerza para poder abrir alguna ruta de escape, solo para quedar horrorizado por que no podía sentir nada, era como si su conexión se hubiera cortado completamente. No había escapes y el lagarto verde claro ya estaba encima de él, su conciencia reclamaba su lucidez y el dolor exigía que dejara de moverse. Todo había acabado incluso antes de empezar.

-parece que esto es el final—dijo Ezra con sus últimas fuerzas—lamento no haberte echo caso Seres, tal vez así hubiéramos vivido un poco más—

Su conciencia lo llevo hacia el pasado, sus padres, sus amigos, su maestro, todos parecían recuerdos tan distantes, tan efímeros que no eran diferente a un sueño. Las fuerzas por fin dejaron a un rendido Ezra quien abrió sus manos soltando tanto el blaster como la granada que prontamente cayó al suelo dejando atrás su seguro y su palanca de activación.

Un gran destello ilumino la jungla junto a gritos de dolor y sorpresa.

La granada se había detonado en el momento justo en que el gran reptil atacaba a Ezra para darle fin a su vida, dejándolo ciego y rugiendo de dolor junto a todo su grupo. Enfurecido, agito su cola en todas las direcciones golpeando fuertemente el costado izquierdo de un inconsciente Ezra y lanzándolo por los aires y haciéndolo aterrizar en el rio.

Cuando la ceguera termino el reptil vio cómo su presa flotaba en el rio con dirección a la cascada. Viendo que era inútil intentar alcanzarlo solo lo dejo caer hacia el vacío.

Ezra no sabía que esta solo era la primera de muchas experiencias mortales que viviría.

**Espero que tengan felices fiestas este fin de año y que todos disfruten con sus seres queridos.**


End file.
